dreamkeepersfandomcom-20200214-history
Lilith Calah
"Precocious daughter of the Viscount, Lilith has spent her life shunning the spotlight in favor of books. When her meticulously organized life is cataclysmically derailed, she begins the struggle to regain control- without forsaking her principles." - From the Cast page of the Dreamkeepers website. Lilith Calah is one of the main protagonists in Dreamkeepers, who lives in Sabbaton Towers as one of the two daughters of a well-known politician. Appearance Lilith's one of few Dreamkeepers which appears to be non-hybrid looking. Apparently, she has a mostly feline form, green neon in color with darker green patches on her skin. Her pupils are magenta in color and her long hair is dark green. Her attire changes from time to time, but she usually either wear something brown, or purple/pink in combination of top and bottom. In the Prelude, she often wore glasses and sported pigtails, but in the later graphic novel series she no longer wore glasses but was confirmed to be wearing contact lens instead. Her clothes mostly consisted of casual clothing, one close to her current commonly-seen design and an assortment of sweaters and long-pants. Personality Lilith is one of the most kind individuals seen in the series. While raised to be a thing of beauty for the sake of her father's campaign, she's not a selfish person and is easily understanding of others whenever she or someone makes a mistake; such as when she bumped into Mace for the first time and got Bander slime on her. She did not get angry and accepted whatever apology he gave entirely. She is able to maintain a sense of beauty to her overall appearance without trying to do so for other people's sake as she just tries to be as regular about things as she can while being a nice person. Lilith is considered to be like a bookworm in the aspect of her intelligence and desire to learn. Even as a child she took a liking to reading and often goes to the library to check out books or scrolls. She loves being able to figure out hard problems and analyzing situations, though this all tends to be seen as weird to other individuals who aren't into these hobbies. This also makes her out to be a rationalist as she always takes reliance on a proper belief or action during certain situations. Based on reason, rather than personal experience, she is able to provide a primary basis to her knowledge. It has its downsides though, as she tends to over-analyze things sometimes, and may be weak in taking certain drastic actions or other options when needed. Regardless of how she truly thinks of Bast, she still treats him like any close friend in that she would try to help him in any way she can. She also considered Mace to be a close friend during the time they've been together since the problems Mace experienced tied in with her own she felt willing to help him clear his name of having been accused for murder. She is also very protective of her sister, Namah. Ever since they were children she would do things for her such as visiting her in her room to talk or even read books to her. She was responsible for convincing her father to at least give Namah an education despite her intuitive and deceptively vast intelligence. Their roles, however, are increasingly becoming reversed as times change and the duo are increasingly put in more and more danger, to where it seems she may rely on Namah more than ever before. As a child, Lilith's experience with love has been rather hard for her as her first experience was with an old student friend of hers named Evzen, who once tried to get her to kiss him while pretending to be passed out and in need of CPR. This lead to her classmates poking fun at her by trying to get the two together and just embarrassing her. She has since been on good terms with Evzen though it's unknown if she still carries any feelings for him as a teenager as he has yet to appear in the main series. As another side to being the child of a Viscount, many students tend to envy her position and while sometimes act polite and friendly, they tend to talk bad behind her back. She would eventually gain the friendship of two twin sisters, Kalei and Jeneviv after an unfortunate circumstance and would remain friends with them even in the main story. Lilith has a commanding sense of thinking; meaning that, intentional or not, she has taken on a leadership role between her friends and her sister. While she may ask her friends what they think should be done, she will end up making the decision for them. Many of her actions have often been without her friends' approval as she believes her ideas would be the most beneficial. It is possible that Lilith sees herself as a superior to others due to her years of strict learning and adherence to discipline and obedience. However, her commanding attitude is likely not caused due to selfishness or a superiority complex, but simply from a deep-rooted sense that her decisions are truly what she believes to be right. It is likely that her attitude in this regard also stems from the fact that she is the Viscount's daughter, who is the highest-appointed politician in the city and wants to maintain his image by continuing to show courage and strength in the face of adversities. Because she has spent most, if not all, of her life in a politically-charged environment that condemns all forms of violence and Power use, Lilith is a strict pacifist and anti-Power conformist. She views Power use as negatively as most individuals in Anduruna's society, despite the fact that her enemies ignore the laws regarding them. In one situation where Bast was critically injured and on the verge of death, Lilith had to use all of her willpower to resort to her Power, breaking down in tears because she was being forced to use something that she had been taught her whole life never to use. Because of her obedience to the laws, this has had a major impact on her actions and in key situations. History Past Lilith was born nine years before the events of the Prelude and many years before the events of the main story. It is unknown at this time who her mother is, though it has been said that the viscount conveniently “got rid” of her in order to cultivate his single parent political image. Lilith grew up with her half-sister Namah Calah, the illegitimate daughter of the Viscount, born from an affair he had with Tinsel Nanaja. She seems to be unaware of this reason and hardly ever brings it up. Prelude In her first appearance in the Prelude, Lilith was trying to build a model of the Sabbaton Towers using toothpicks and glue while Muliebral tried getting her to eat dinner. After a night of attempting to convince her father to allow Namah to go to school, she is abruptly awoken by her, who was disappointed that he said no to letting her go to school. Arriving at school, she is surprised to see another student, Evzen, laying seemingly unconscious on the floor. Worried he was going to die, she was surprised to see him suddenly spring up. She chastised him for trying to trick her and if he was doing this because he had a crush on her. He admitted he did it because he was dared into kissing her and as she tried to leave, nervously asked for her to do so but she rejected him. She made it to her class and met her new teacher, Hallworth, who replaced their old teacher due to complaints from students like Stacephanie, implying their rich fathers had a hand in it. Said students arrived later than even Lilith was as they had heard about the new student. Hallworth began teaching them about the historical battle involving the Extollo Dreamkeepers and how the Hitodama might have been responsible. Lilith tried to inquire more about the Extollo but was interrupted by Stacephanie who wanted the lesson to be over. Overhearing from Triffany and Leslieanna how they would end up just like Lilith, she would go into the restroom during lunch to question why they would say that. Things aren't helped when the girls compared her appearance to a booger, and as she ran off thinking she was ugly she bumped into Ezven again. She accused him of trying to act again and ran off before he could explain himself. Tearing up she wondered what she could do and hoped Namah had a better day than her. Returning home, she went into Namah's room to find it a complete wreck and that she left a note on her doll, Gregori, about the last thing she did before leaving. Going into her own room, she found Namah waiting there, tied to her bed. She learned that she had been caught again but also noted how she got Woods, one of their Tower Guards, stuck in the vents. That night Lilith decided to treat Namah to some book reading, who while she says she can read herself, Namah found it better that she reads to her. Lilith reminded her that once her room is fixed she might not be able to sneak out anymore, though Namah doubts it. At a later point in time, Namah was allowed to spend part of her vacation in Lilith's room, much to her dismay as her dolls were terrorized by her overactive sister, while her own room was being repaired and reinforced. While relieved to see Muliebral take her out for awhile, she did show fear of Gregori, who was left behind in her room but quickly threw a pillow at the doll. Muliebral later arrived to deliver her the news on what Namah was doing and helped clean her room. Lilith questioned why her father has to keep Namah locked up all the time while Muliebral told her that she'll understand when she's older. However she soon perked up when Muliebral told her how Namah was going to be receiving private lessons now, thanks to her continual insistence. She was then told to keep the news from Namah since it would be a surprise and Lilith, unaware of what would be in store, happily leaped onto her bed, thinking of the wonderful possibilities. Deciding to give Namah to news anyway, she took out her Presentation Wagon to show her what is going to happen. She finds her watching various scrollcasts and decided to join her. After her show was over she coerced her into listening to her presentation, though was mostly ignored. Namah ended up disappointed that school wasn't like what she hoped and explained what she would have done in school. Bringing up the topic of others calling one "ugly", like why she thinks their father doesn't let her out of her room, Lilith began to question herself again. Later, Damon escorted the two back to their respective rooms, though after dropping off Namah, Lilith asked to leave her wagon by the door while she went to try having a chat with her father, who was attending a gathering elsewhere. While sitting on the floor, she was met by Emissary Truproc who upon knowing who she was tried to offer her an escort to her father, she insisted she stay put. Later she was surprised to see a Ryuu-Neko on the floor, and with her tail in its mouth. The owner, Nainso, arrived to greet her. He told her that everyone was here because her father had scheduled appointments with them all so he was taking refreshment requests. Lilith asked for water and he left, leaving her to listen to the various complaints and concerns from other District heads. She was then swarmed by various politicians over approval on what they want passed by her father, until Tinsel arrived to advert everyone away. Sneaking out when no one was looking, she returned to Namah's room to read her a pamphlet on the benefits of homeschooling, though the entire time Namah was daydreaming of them fighting together and not actually listening. Lilith would then return to her room for dinner, thinking that getting to her father would be harder than she thought. The next morning, Lilith happily prepped for school and was especially excited over how Namah's first day may turn out. Taking advice from Damon on how to handle boys approaching her, she went to class with renewed expectations. As class began, Hallworth brought up a new system for the class to help them understand the value of money. For an assignment, they were to take a list of items she would hand out and they would have until after lunch to go to the mall and price what value they were, and they were allowed to be in groups. Lilith felt left out as Stracephanie's group was formed, but was soon allowed into Jeneviv and Kalei's group. During lunch, the twins talked about boys and kissing, which reminded Lilith of her earlier encounters with Evzen, when they called him over she ended up running away to another table. The twins decided to try having him write her an apology, which ended up being altered by many students along the way and out of embarrassment she ran away back to class. Feeling like they never liked her, she gave them a copy of their assignment and left the classroom. Later, the twins reunited with her to try and explain that they found out the note was altered and apologized for their earlier behavior. Still saddened over what the students really thought of her, she was pulled along by the twins to try and cheer her up with an assortment of shops and dresses. They eventually finish the assignment and the twins end up going their own ways while Lilith decided to go look at some books. Along the way she would be pulled into an accessory shop where besides buying some leg-warmers, her picture would be taken for publicity. She later arrived in the Sabbaton Library, obtaining books about self-improvement where she bumped into Evzen again. Now aware of what he was trying to do she apologized for accusing him again and he even apologized and said that the dare was off anyway so there was nothing to worry about. She asked what the letter originally said but he ran off, taking with him a book about trade regulations. Lilith would later return to Namah's room where she was told about the horrible day Namah had and how she hurt Bill with her horns. While Namah would still be upset over her home-schooling, Lilith ends up giving her the leg-warmers she bought. On the day of her birthday, she went to a party in a yellow dress that she couldn't get off once it was all over. Asking Muliebral for help, she complained how much she hated these parties and wished hers was more private like Namah's, though was told why they couldn't have parties for Namah anymore due to the Chitters Debacle. Receiving a ball to play with, she leaves the room and ends up walking past Tinsel, complaining about the backtalk she's been receiving, causing her coworkers to laugh. Lilith manages to overhear them compare Tinsel to Namah and how it's "like mother like daughter". Returning to her room, she asked Damon about her own mother but he didn't elaborate much as he never met her. She tried reading to get her mind off the subject but she couldn't stop picturing the two being alike and decided to go talk to her father. Thinking it would just be a quick question, she walks into his office to find him and Tinsel making out on his table. Panicked, she runs out of the room. She ran into the library to read alone and during which, Woods and Damon used Namah to track her down. Lilith explained she didn't want to talk about what happened and just wanted some time alone. Namah agreed to it but asked her to return to her room since everyone was worried and thought it was her who escaped that time. While Lilith did so, her father decided to send some therapists starting with his lawyer, whose appearance frightened her more so than the fact she was being asked to sign documents disclosing the recent discovery. She was then forced into receiving a lecture from a rabbit-like Dreamkeeper about what is known to trigger her. She then drew the line at her next visitor wanting to teach her 'sex education' and fled to Namah's room, where Namah presented her with a book she made for her birthday. Moved by this, Lilith tearfully hugged her out of appreciation. Shortly after, Woods informed them that Damon would be taking over, after informing Lilith the last therapist left before he could teach "mandatory consent". Sometime after, Damon would leave a box from her father containing two Ryuu-Nekos, one Water-type and one Plant-type, who both leaped at her. As Namah exclaimed over the strange creatures, one of them soiled the room, prompting Damon to fetch Muliebral to clean it up. Muliebral offered to take Lilith for a walk with her new pets so she knew how to take care of them. During a walk through the garden, Lilith started to ask about if the things going on with her were her fault, which Muliebral assured it wasn't. She even asked if Tinsel really was Namah's mother which Muliebral confirmed. She then told her about the previous Viscount, Liddo, and how Tinsel got him out of office so that Calah could get in; which also led to Tinsel seducing her father and blackmailing him with Namah. Lilith asked her what happened with her own mother and she only mentioned that she may have just left. As Muliebral finished her story, Lilith started to tear up and asked if she and Namah were still sisters despite all this, and Muliebral said they were and gave her a hug. With the truth told, Lilith believed her coping skills have increased now that she understood the situation, while asking how she knew all this to begin with. Muliebral simply replied that she was the maid and that "the help" always cleans up the dirt. The two left the garden, unaware of Nainso's presence. Volume 1 Chapter 1 In her first major appearance in the main story, she was wandering the streets of the Margate District when she bumped into Mace for the first time, the latter whom was still covered in bander mucus. Helping her up while still in the stuff, he tried to apologize for it and she calmly thanked him before leaving. Chapter 2 The following day she would be present at the Margate District Learning Center where after a scuffle between Mace, Whip and Bast, she volunteered to take Bast to the nurse's office. Treating him while scolding him for getting into a fight, he then asked if she would go with him to the Harvest Festival. She blushed and accepted his offer, much to Mace's disappointment in the nearby ventilation duct. Chapter 3 The next day, Lilith sits in her room with her sister Namah, who tells Lilith about a murder conspiracy she heard between Tinsel and Ravat. After turning on the data-scroll, they both witness a news report about Paige's murder as Mace is accused of it. Lilith comments on how violent Mace was, then quickly realized he didn't commit the murder after looking closely at the news footage. Before Lilith could explain, their pet ryuu-neko Cuddles (or Vincent by Namah) hisses at the bedroom door. Getting nervous, Lilith decides they should speak to their father about Tinsel immediately. Entering the meeting chamber, the sisters walk to the other end of the room to reach the Viscount's office. As Lilith reaches for the door, a strand of hair falls down and grabs her by the wrist. Tinsel then jumps down and begins slashing away at Lilith, burning her skin and tearing away her clothes. As Tinsel manages to subdue Namah after a few brief minutes of fighting, Lilith argues with Tinsel over her actions, but is silenced by a slash across the face. Claiming she was getting bored, Tinsel wraps her hair around Lilith's head, preparing to crush her skull. Suddenly, Namah unleashes her Power and sends Tinsel into the ceiling, freeing Lilith. Lilith watches as Namah fights back, but eventually grows weak from the use and falls into Lilith's arms. After a piece of the ceiling collapses, creating a cloud of dust, the girls use the distraction to escape. Later, on the Sabbaton Towers' telepad station, the injured girls and Cuddles move to the Kojiki District pad, intending to head for their uncle Igrath's house. Later that day, the girls arrive to Igrath's house. As they move Lilith to a couch, Namah explained what had happened to Igrath, his friends, and Mace and Whip. Afterwards, Lilith received first aid from Igrath and Scinter while the others watched. That night, Lilith quickly falls asleep with her sister and eventual friends. Volume 2 Chapter 4 Early the next morning, Lilith is suddenly awakened by Igrath grabbing her and her sister. He frantically takes them to the basement, throws them on a telepad and warps them to an unknown location. Lilith begins investigating the unique telepad controls, then notices Whip approaching with some coats he found. After bundling up, they walk through the facility and realize they were in some kind of ancient fortress. Finding the exit, they walk out and see they were miles away from Anduruna, on the peaks of Starfall Mountains. As Mace looks up to see the very top of the mountain, he begins to stumble and fall off a ledge. Lilith reaches out, grabs him in a hug, and pulls him back. They fall in a heap with Mace finding himself face-up in Lilith's lap. As they quickly recover, Namah takes Whip back into the fortress while Mace and Lilith talk about their current situation. Lilith grew concerned when she mentioned Paige's death and Mace angrily learned they had showed her maimed body on the news. Lilith apologized, exclaiming that Mace and Paige must had been good friends. Shortly after, Namah and Whip rejoined them and they all sat together to eat a meal from the supplies they found inside. After going over what they knew, Lilith decides they should return to the city. As they prepared to walk off the balcony onto the slopes, Lilith claimed she felt she was forgetting something. Later, on the slopes, Lilith smiled as Mace and Whip interacted. She asked about Whip's ability to fly, which Mace explained he had been doing since he was little. A few moments later, the group spins around to see a Nightmare being ridden by a Dreamkeeper emerging from the snow. Chapter 5 Lilith stands frozen in shock and fear until Mace shoves her out of the way. Suddenly, they begin sliding down the slopes uncontrollably before falling off a cliff and into a lake. An avalanche falls in around them, creating an air pocket. As the Dreamkeeper catches up with them, the Nightmare falls in from above. Lilith and Namah follow Mace as he digs a way out of the snow pocket. As Namah jumps into an inverted tree, Lilith and Mace hesitate. Then, they stand petrified for a split second as the Nightmare smashes its way out of the snow pocket behind them, forcing them to jump after Namah. As Mace and Namah slide down a ridge to a hot spring below, Lilith gets caught by the Nightmare in the tree, using its adhesive tongue to grab her tail. As she struggles, Whip catches up and bites the monster's tongue, causing it to scream and let go of Lilith. Lilith slides down just seconds after the hot spring's geyser erupted, sending the Dreamkeeper named Wisp up into the air. Lilith lands in the water with a dumbfounded look as Namah claims they should keep moving. Sometime later, after climbing down a cliff to a forest, Lilith watches with a playful smile as Namah shoves a toad-like creature into Mace's jacket as revenge for an errant rock he threw earlier. As Lilith continues to contemplate why they were being attacked and how it all pieces together, Mace nervously claims Whip needs a rest stop and they both run off. Lilith and Namah sit on a tree trunk munching on a snack when they hear Mace yelling in the distance. Suddenly, him and Whip rejoin the girls, telling them to run as Smiley was coming. Moments later, the group runs as Smiley bursts from the trees, resuming the chase. Chapter 6 The group runs into a tree to escape. Smiley then rips the tree off its stump with the teens inside. They grab onto the leaves as Smiley fits the tree over its face and begins swinging it around, attempting to force the group to let go. Suddenly, Lilith loses her grip and falls into Smiley's mouth. She tries to say something, but is then swallowed whole. Moments later, as Mace, Namah and Whip chase after Smiley, they catch up and see Lilith had killed the Nightmare, using her Power to absorb its life force and the life force of all living things around her. Claiming she felt weird, she passes out. Later that day, after waking up, she bathes under a waterfall in a lake to wash off Smiley's bodily fluids. As she does so, she is oblivious to Whip spying on her from underwater until Namah and Mace catch him in the act. That night, Lilith looks herself over, seeing she was now covered in a glowing mineral from the water she bathed in. Deciding not to sleep out in the open, the group finds a tree to use for shelter. After an uneasy conversation about their respective living conditions back home, the group falls asleep. Volume 3 Chapter 7 The next day, Lilith groggily wakes up to hear yelling outside. She peeks out to see Mace and Bast facing each other down, then notices Cuddles trying to climb up to her. She happily greets her pet, then climbs down with Cuddles climbing all over her. After a brief talk over their situation, Lilith decides they should follow Bast back to the city. Later, while passing through a farmer's pen of yorps, Lilith warns her friends of their nervousness. Then, she watches as Namah is suddenly slammed to the ground from behind by a panicked yorp. Lilith tries to help her sister, but Namah shrugs her off then kicks the yorp in a rage. Lilith then scolds Cuddles as he mimicked Namah's behavior by biting another yorp. Moments later, the old farmer shows up, but couldn't identify Lilith. Then, he decides to give her his data-scroll, claiming he didn't really need it. Not wanting to stick around, the group continue on to the city. As Bast leads them to an old mine shaft close to the Sky Road, Lilith has to keep the boys separate before they could start fighting. They proceed through a sewer system and climb up to an abandoned buidling inside Anduruna. There, Lilith puts her foot down to stop another fight between the boys and convinces them not to fight anymore. Leaving the boys in the building, Lilith and Namah walk into the street to find a nearby police officer. Later that day, Lilith and Namah are speaking with their father in his office in the Sabbaton Towers. Lilith tries to convince him that their story regarding Tinsel was true, but was interrupted by Tinsel herself barging in. Lilith rears back in her seat when Tinsel kneels next to her to scold her, then watched as Namah delivered a kick to Tinsel's face. When Lilith tried to show their father the scars from Tinsel's prior attack, Lilith realized the scars were gone, unaware that using her Power on Smiley in the mountains caused her wounds to be fully healed. Minutes later, Lilith and Namah are being escorted to their rooms by a female guard named Stiletto. Lilith tells her off so she and Namah could have some distance to talk. As Namah sarcastically accepts defeat, Lilith decided they could no longer remain home and had to flee for their own safety. But, at the same time, she wanted to learn more about the Nightmares in the hopes of discovering their plans. Therefore, she made a plan where she and Namah would escape and split up with Lilith heading to the Towers' main library. Chapter 8 In her room, Lilith is writing to Namah over their data-scrolls. As they iron out the plan, Lilith sees a large duffel bag coming from her air vent, which ran through to Namah's room next door. With their belongings packed up, the sisters put their escape plan into action. Lilith puts on a revealing shirt, practices some obnoxious lines in the mirror, glances sadly at the books she was leaving behind, then summons the guards. As she frantically tells them Namah is planning to escape through the vents, they hear a large grating being pulled out of the walls, followed by Namah's laughter in her room. Lilith stuck close to the guards as they took out their non-lethal foam weapons and prepared to enter Namah's room. The first guard entered and was attacked by Namah jumping on his head. The second guard went in to help, allowing Lilith to quickly slam the door and set the locks, leaving the guards trapped with Namah. As Namah dealt with them, Lilith ran for the main lobby. Reaching the main lobby, under guard by Stiletto, she continued her bratty act as she informed Stiletto of Namah's escape. As Lilith reacted to a fire alarm going off, Stiletto brandished her gun, but is suddenly attacked by Namah, armed with a foam gun of her own. As Namah cackles maniacally, Lilith hands her a key card for the elevators. As Lilith enters one of the elevators, Stiletto activates her Power and slings an energy blast at Lilith. The doors close before the blast could hit her and the elevator ascends to the library. While in the elevator, Lilith puts her sweater back on and sends a message to Mace detailing what was happening. Later, in the main library, Lilith meets with Mr. Peaks, the head librarian. As he helped her in locating reference material for Nightmares, he reassured her that he wasn't believing anything the news had been saying about her. With a smile, she went on her search. As evening came, Lilith returned to Peaks to show him the files she found were duplicated and that various books and scrolls were missing. Frustrated by this, Peaks leads Lilith behind the reception desk up a flight of stairs to a locked door. Unlocking the door, he leads her into the library's repository, where the most rare and sensitive literature and text was stored. Lilith could then only look ashamed when Peaks asked her if she knew about the Archives. He would then show her a hatch in the middle of the room, which lead into a pitch black abyss beneath the floor while explaining the legend of the Lost Archives. After which he would promptly shut the hatch and insist they begin the hunt for the missing material. As Peaks left to lock up the library, Lilith takes a curious look at the hatch, then went on to search the repository. Chapter 9 Sometime later, Lilith is reading through some books when she is startled by Peaks returning. She tells him that she still can't find anything on the subject of Nightmares, but noticed he was acting strangely. Then, she noticed his face was drooping, covered in blood and his eyes were glowing green. She screamed out and ran, realizing he was dead and being controlled by a Nightmare on the inside. The Nightmare lunged out from Peaks' corpse and wrapped itself around Lilith with its tentacle-like form. Lilith yells at the Nightmare for killing Peaks until it covers her mouth to silence her. The Nightmare known as Tendril begins speaking to her in a rhyming fashion, then simply frees her, intending to toy with her before killing her. Lilith makes it out of the repository to see Peaks' blood and innards lying on the floor behind the desk. As she reaches the elevators, she reaches for her key card, but finds it missing. Tendril appears from the repository to show he had taken the key card from her. Lilith runs as Tendril lunges for her. Lilith heads for the stairs exit, but Tendril busted the doors; meanwhile, Tendril flew around the room smashing all the lights, throwing the library into darkness as Lilith scrambled to escape. Stopping to rest, she started panting, then covered her mouth in fear of being heard. Finding a data-scroll area, she hides under a long table to shed a tear, then tries to use her own data-scroll. Suddenly, Tendril appears, lifting the table to tell Lilith she couldn't hide from him. Flinging the table aside, Lilith runs again. As she attempts to flee and jump over Tendril's appendages, he breaks Lilith's scroll in the process. As events of the past few days flash through her mind, her face turns into steely resolve as she begins dodging Tendril's attempts to trip her or capture her. Getting back to the reception desk, she grabs one of Peaks's bones and swings it at Tendril like a weapon. She tears it into his body, but he simply snatches it away and crushes it. As Tendril begins to verbally assault her, she backs up into the repository with counter remarks of her own. Having no other options left, Lilith turns to using her intellect to criticize Tendril's rhythmic speech. Tendril sits dumbfounded, then slowly wraps himself around Lilith as she casually roasted his grammar. Getting in close to his face to give him one last piece of advice, she stops herself, slams her hands into his body and rips his eyeballs out. He screams out, releasing her. As Tendril thrashes around, shouting profanity and death threats at Lilith, she walks over to the hatch and drops the eyeballs into the abyss. Leaving Tendril behind, she makes her way to Peaks's corpse, takes his key card, and apologizes to him with tears in her eyes. Gathering her belongings, she escapes the library in the elevator, with Tendril continuing to scream at her from the repository. Volume 4 Chapter 10 The next day, Lilith and Namah had reached the lower levels of the Towers. As Lilith looked around after leaving the stairwell, Namah uses her horns to break into a storage room. Lilith walks in and quickly begins looking for supplies to use for an expedition into the Towers' foundation in the hope of finding the Lost Archives. Namah attempts to talk Lilith out of the plan while grabbing the items Lilith was gathering, but Lilith voiced concern that they could be the only ones left who could learn more about the Nightmares. Lilith then tries to suggest that Namah didn't have to come with her, but Namah refused. Then, Lilith tries to talk Namah into not pulling anymore fire alarms. Sometime later, the girls meet Mace, Whip and Bast in the foundation. As Bast brings their attention to an incoming security team, Lilith leads the group off the path and into the rocks and crevices of the foundation. Reaching an underground lake adorned by statues, the group wades into the lake. Suddenly, Lilith panics at the sight of a security guard and smashes her glow-orb against a statue. As she attempts to find the starsquid, Whip emerges from the water to tell them about a cave. Moments later, the guard arrives, but the group dives underwater and enters the cave. Retrieving the starsquid, Lilith begins giving her friends instructions on how to proceed through the narrow cave. When Bast asked if she was sure she knew what she was talking about, she could only give him a worried expression. After that, the group crawled deeper into the cave. Chapter 11 Deep underground, the group reaches a cliff overlooking a large cavern. Seeing no easy way down, Lilith suggests they throw their bags down, but Namah nervously disagrees. Namah suggests they try to use their Powers to find a way down, but Lilith quickly condemns the idea as Power use was illegal. Feeling conflicted, Lilith asked Mace what he thought, which Mace replied that he could have used his Power a few times when he needed it. As the group went silent, Mace walks over and unzips a bag, then gets bitten on the ear by Cuddles. Lilith frees Cuddles from Mace's ear and then berates Namah for bringing him down with them. Lilith then watches as Namah snatches Cuddles from her and angrily yells at her over her plan to bring them into the caves instead of going to Igrath for safety. Crushed by Namah's words, Lilith offers to find a way down for them and walks away with one of the duffel bags, going along the cliff. The others follow her as she tells them about Mr. Peaks's death at the hands of Tendril the previous day. Seconds later, Tendril himself appears before them and impales Lilith with one of his appendages. As Bast and Namah drive Tendril off, Lilith lifelessly falls off the cliff into the cavern with Bast jumping after her. Minutes later, Lilith wakes up to see an energy field around her, activated by her Power. She checks the wound Tendril caused, only to find it had completely healed. As her halo faded away, Lilith then breaks down in tears over the fact she had potentially hurt Bast with her Power. She then looks at the med kit in her duffel bag and begins first aid on Bast. She moves the scarf from his neck to see an old scar. Despite her best efforts, Bast was slipping into shock. As she began crying, she winced as her Power appeared again. Going against everything she was taught in her life, Lilith prepared to use her Power on Bast. Sometime later, Mace, Namah and Whip manage to find Lilith and Bast. Lilith weakly tells Namah that she managed to save Bast with her Power. Namah informs her that Tinsel was in the caves looking for them while Lilith tries to apologize for everything. As Namah helps her walk while Mace drug an unconscious Bast, they continued on through the caves. Later, the group reaches the Lost Archives. Entering the tube depository from the main entrance, Lilith feels hesitant to begin looking at the collected knowledge before them, but Namah threatens to kick her if she didn't. Lilith then determined that the scrolls lining the walls were the oldest material and wanted to be careful reading them. However, Namah roughly rolled the scrolls open and promptly told Lilith to start reading. Sometime later, Lilith decided she had scanned and read all the scrolls. The group decides to return to the surface, but hesitate when Bast claims they should leave him behind. After Whip begins floating towards an eerie opening to the inner bowels of the Archives, Lilith felt nervous about going inside to hide. But, the approach of Tendril changed their minds. Chapter 12 Inside the Archives, the group frantically move through the maze-like structure. Getting lost, they move through the halls and pause for a moment as Whip loses his flying ability. They would end up in a dead-end room adorned by a spiked throne. After Mace sets off a noisy trap, the group hides behind the throne when Tendril appears in the only way out. The others look to Lilith for ideas, but she simply sits in fear, covering Cuddles' mouth to keep him quiet. Lilith would watch as Mace ran out to confront Tendril for his friends. After Namah runs out and climbs into a hole in the ceiling, prompting Tendril to give chase, Lilith grabs Mace and calms him down. Grabbing Bast, they leave the throne room. Using chalk to mark where they had been, Lilith goes on about the runes she had been looking at. Sometime later, Lilith and Bast fall out of a hole in the wall leading outside. As they slide down a ridge, Lilith realizes what the Archives actually was. At that moment, she and Bast look up a hill of rocks to see Tinsel pushing a boulder down towards them. Mace tries to hold the boulder back while Lilith tries to climb up the ridge with Bast, but it was too steep and too sandy for them both to make it. As Tinsel pulls Mace aside and lets the boulder fall, Lilith holds onto Bast, giving him reassuring words. Suddenly, she watches in amazement as Bast pushes away from her, unleashes his Power with a roar, and blasts the boulder away with a stream of fire. Moments later, Lilith checks on Bast as he collapses to the ground, then looks to see Namah, Whip and a Troika rescue team emerging from the Archives. Minutes later, the entire group retreats into a nearby cave as Tendril arrives and proceeds to chase them down. As he prepares to overwhelm the group, Igrath arrives from a jumper and holds Tendril back. As Lilith and her friends grab onto the jumper, Igrath and Vi join them and they are all teleported to the Troika headquarters. Igrath embraces his nieces, deeply concerned for them. Lilith tells him she was the reason they were down in the caves, then is questioned by Nainso Ziska when he hears her mention the Archives. Lilith voices bewilderment when she sees where they are, then follows Igrath and Nainso to a med station. After Igrath reassured her that the information she retrieved would make some kind of difference, Lilith looks at the med station and is surprised to see Kalei. Sometime later, Lilith sits and talks with Kalei in the med station. Then, she would fall asleep with her uncle and her friends close by in the base's barracks. Volume 5 Power and Abilities Life Force Manipulation: Having awoken during an encounter with a large Nightmare, Lilith's "Power" involves the manipulation and control of life energy, which according to Troika's Power Chart its typing involves other targets besides herself when healing. Through this power she is capable of draining the life force out of someone, use it against them and/or use it to heal herself. The exact mechanics and limitations to how her power works are unclear, however it has been shown that her power can activate involuntarily when her life is in danger and is unconscious to do anything. *'Life Drain': The first power to have ever been used by Lilith, she can drain the life energy out of whoever she is in contact with, or close to anyone, to a point where even a large Nightmare like "Smiley" can be left in a lifeless state, even to a point where its natural color fades and the body even rotting. This can also work even while unconscious, though such an act can lead to her draining the life out of others, even if they are her friends. **'Healing': Using the drained life-force, she can then use it to heal herself or anyone else she desires. Her healing power is enough to recover from a potentially-fatal wound like one she received from Tendril during her trip through the Foundation. *'Life Blast': As seen in Tendril's Demise and various other artworks, Lilith can fire off a blast of energy from her hands from a distance. Great Power Intensity: Due to how potent her Power was at activation, plus the effectiveness to her restoration capabilities, her rating is currently at 3'''. This puts her potential on par with Tinsel, who while marked at a questionable '''2 it's evident that her overall capabilities are higher. Keen Intellect: Being a bookworm most of her life, Lilith has great experience with history and has a vast assortment of knowledge regarding pre-A.D. events. Trivia *Originally plantigrade as a child but later as she becomes more self aware of her beauty and develops a more confident outlook on life, she begins to walk digitigrade to enhance her elegance. *Is currently the romantic interest of Bast and Mace. Whether she shares reciprocated feelings towards any of them remains unknown. Evidence in doodles created by David appears to suggest that her relationship between Bast is more likely. **For Bast at least, in a Patreon-requested series of sketches, had she gone with him to the Harvest Festival their relationship would likely have reached to the level of romance. Quotes *(to Mace and Namah) "Do you think… maybe the legends about the old wars were real? …That maybe Nightmares actually exist?" *(to herself) "Convincing... convincing... Because I want it! *sigh*" References Navigation Category:Dreamkeepers Category:Protagonists Category:GNS Characters Category:Prelude Characters Category:Females